<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifesaving Service by Hienna_D_Jeo, Teangel_Beth_Wolke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388425">Lifesaving Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hienna_D_Jeo/pseuds/Hienna_D_Jeo'>Hienna_D_Jeo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teangel_Beth_Wolke/pseuds/Teangel_Beth_Wolke'>Teangel_Beth_Wolke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21, Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pirates, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hienna_D_Jeo/pseuds/Hienna_D_Jeo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teangel_Beth_Wolke/pseuds/Teangel_Beth_Wolke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мог ли Гол Ди Роджер знать, что встреча с двумя маленькими барышнями посреди Гранд Лайн изрядно встряхнет его жизнь? Наверное, мог, не зря ведь он стал Королем Пиратов. А догадывался ли кто-нибудь, почему Донкихот Дофламинго настолько непотопляемая сволочь? Или - что еще более интересно - с чего это дозорные и пираты дружно содрогаются, услышав что-нибудь о Мировом правительстве, Дьявольских Летучих Мышах и Дьявольском Дуэте?.. Главное в процессе не забыть, что спасение утопающих - дело рук самих утопающих (и проходящих мимо Пиратов).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Предисловие, которое должно было быть первой главой, но получилось потерявшимся эпилогом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девушка лет пятнадцати аккуратно затворила дверь в свою комнату, погасила свет и наощупь добралась до письменного стола. Это было не самой простой задачей, учитывая разбросанные по полу детальки лего, но она справилась. Села за стол, включила настольную лампу, резко брызнувшую светом по глазам, и вытащила из стопки новеньких тетрадей одну — самую замечательную и оставленную на потом. С обложки ухмылялся нарисованный Монки Ди Луффи, яркий и счастливый. Раскрыв тетрадь на первой странице, девушка вывела на обложке год, месяц и число, потом подумала и добавила своё имя — Ира. Ира постучала кончиком ручки по чистой ещё первой странице и озаглавила её: «О жизни».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>«Я никогда не жаловалась на свою жизнь. Она хоть и кажется скучной, но и свои прелести имеет: постоянно происходит что-то из ряда вон, люди не устают удивлять своими поступками. Точнее, своим идиотизмом. И при должном взгляде на события каждое из них может оказаться увлекательнейшим приключением, будь то поступление в школу, учёба в ней, подготовительные кружки или занятия спортом.</p>
<p>Я иду вперед, пребывая в счастливом неведении относительно своего будущего. Моя жизнь расцвечивается чёрными и белыми полосами, а они, в свою очередь, становятся синими, жёлтыми и красными. А потом смешиваются в такие безумные комбинации, что остаётся только хвататься за голову. Чудес не бывает? — Ха! Весьма спорное заявление. Если верить, то, может, они и появятся. Кто знает, как неоднократно говорил лучший в мире киллер. Ну уж точно не я, чудеса не по моей части.</p>
<p>Когда карты в твоих руках — тузы и джокеры, нечего ждать у моря погоды. Нужно сделать первый шаг и, зажмурившись, прыгнуть в омут жизни с головой. Просто пойти вперед к заветной мечте и начать творить чудеса самостоятельно. По крайней мере, окружающим должно казаться, что-то, что ты делаешь — и есть настоящее чудо. </p>
<p>Мечта формирует цель. Цель оправдывает средства. Средства определяются судьбой, изначально распределяются между людьми. Выходит, всё зависит от эфемерного понятия, руки которого настолько цепкие и материальные, что вертят человеческими жизнями?</p>
<p>Ну уж нет! Хочу встретиться лицом к лицу с судьбой и показать ей, где раки зимуют! Хочу решать за себя сама, и не дай бог эта особа доберётся до моих друзей — тогда уж ей точно не поздоровится. В общем, хочу немножко поломать чётко выверенные до миллиметра планы судьбы на исполнение моих заветных желаний. Сыграть с ней в покер, если угодно, и ставки в этой игре будут невероятно высоки. Да-да, можно уже брать в руки попкорн и устраиваться поудобнее, потому что партия обещает быть захватывающей!</p>
<p>Если отставить в сторону пафос, то всё немного проще. Я неимоверно люблю жизнь и людей (конкретных личностей!), да и путешествия (а всякая жизнь, как известно, путешествие). А о судьбе вспоминаю редко и обычно для красного словца. Конечно хочется чтобы у любимых людей всё было хорошо, прёт меня помогать и поддерживать, ничего не поделаешь. Но о судьбе я в этот момент думаю в последнюю очередь (да и всё равно рано или поздно, так или иначе всё будет по-моему).</p>
<p>Возвращаясь к тленности и тщетности бытия, поговорим еще немного об унылой повседневности. Действительно, многие считают, не будем показывать пальцем, что жить скучно. Они мечтают попасть в другой мир и обрести супер-способности. Пфф… честное слово, эти попытки сбежать в интересную иную реальность только потому, что не можешь сделать удобоваримым свою, выглядят смешно. Если тебе скучно жить, то и среди эльфов, гоблинов, колдовства и великих свершений жить будет скучно. Потому что дело, как бы избито это не звучало, всегда в тебе самом.</p>
<p>Ходящие по мирам, интересно, существуют ли они? — но речь сейчас не о них.<br/>
Моё имя Ира, мне пятнадцать лет, я учусь в девятом классе, и, прошу заметить, даже не в Японии.</p>
<p>Как и у любого среднестатистического подростка у меня наличествует целый багаж чисто подростковых проблем и тараканов: нет денег на футбольный мяч и новую книгу, тормоза-препы, не понимающие, что даром мне не нужна их химия, несбыточные мечты, которые навсегда останутся мечтами… одна из них — собственная пиратская команда.</p>
<p>Спросите, почему именно пиратство? Не спросите, ну и пусть. Просто хочу сберечь Ван Пис от загребущих лап всяких разных, и встретится с Золотым Роджером, а еще вправить мозги некоторым тёмным личностям. Но для начала вообще узнать, что такое Ван Пис. А так в принципе меня и обычная жизнь устраивает.</p>
<p>Вот только иногда кажется, что Жизнь не особо устраиваю я. И не только я. Оказывается, даже высшие силы руководствуются правилом: вместе веселее. Давайте я вам расскажу про «честную компанию».</p>
<p>Моя названная сестра Лиза чаще всего разрешает мне звать себя Ёлкой — и это просто жесть, какая привилегия, потому что остальным Лиза просто отрывает головы. Она умная и спокойная, хоть это противоречит с тем, что я говорила только что, любит книги и почти ни с кем не общается. Так же, как и я, смотрит аниме и частенько по своим любимым фэндомам пишет фанфики и рисует неплохие арты. Лиза ценит свободу и доверие, и, похоже, не очень-то верит в дружбу. Мне за право общаться с ней пришлось выдерживать многодневные баталии с её тараканами и осаждать неприступную крепость под названием «Лизино вящее хорошее отношение к Ире». Обычная жизнь ей интересна и полностью ее устраивает, но мечтать обо всякой ерунде Лизе это не мешает. <i>Мне нравятся облака и забивать всех до смерти.</i></p>
<p>Друга зовут Мишей, и он хороший, между прочим, парень. Надежный, уравновешенный и просто невероятно интересный в общении. И был он до встречи со мной нормальным школьником, но ведь наш девиз — четыре слова — сам подсел, сажай другого. В общем, ряды анимешников пополнились.</p>
<p>Он типичный реалист и закоренелый прагматик — до высших материй и создания личных виртуальных миров ему как до неба. Кажется. Круг его интересов под стать парню — физика, робототехника, оружие, историческая литература, описывающая военные действия. Миша фехтует, конструирует какую-то муть (увольте меня пожалуйста от детальных описаний), изучает теорию военного дела и чувствует себя счастливым самодостаточным человеком.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, на этом остановимся. Не будем заглядывать дальше, там для вас не так уж и интересно.</p>
<p>Пока суть да дело, расскажу-ка я вам, дорогие мои, о любимом аниме меня и ко. Носит оно гордое название «Большой Куш» или «один кусок» — переводы рознятся и не зря, ох не зря. Включите воображение на полную катушку, и вы увидите нарисованную мной картину. В этом мире куда больше воды, чем суши. Мы можем с высоты птичьего полета рассмотреть четыре моря: Ист блю, Вест блю, Норд блю и Саус блю. <i>Не верьте ей, как минимум из космоса, с высоты полёта ракеты.</i> По названиям морей вполне понятно, в честь чего их так. <i>Нет, знаешь, я Ватсон и я долго думаю.</i></p>
<p>Но есть также море, в котором ни логика, ни здравый смысл, ни какие-либо физические законы не имеют значения. Великое море, ограждённое с двух сторон поясами вечного штиля, Калм Белт, неподвластное никому. Гранд Лайн. Попасть в его воды можно лишь через обратную гору Риверс Маунтайн, и полоса суши Ред Лайн делит его на две части: Новый и Старый миры. Говорили, что это море не по силам пройти никому и до последнего острова не доплыть. Но слова эти опроверг человек, которого ещё при жизни прозвали Королём пиратов.</p>
<p>После казни Золотого Роджера пираты, по замыслу Мирового Правительства, должны были утихнуть, вот только… может, дозор сплоховал, может, даже в последние минуты жизни невероятное везение не покинуло великого пирата — что уж теперь судить. Слова, сказанные перед смертью Королём Пиратов, послужили толчком к началу новой эры — Великой Эры Пиратов. А Роджеру вечно все было нипочём. Он был мечтателем, каких свет не видывал. Богатство, слава и власть — он легко добился всего, хотя и цель его была другой. Имя его — Гол Ди Роджер — гремело, гремит и будет греметь над водами пяти морей ещё несчётное число лет. И пока люди помнят его, они будут поднимать чёрные флаги и выходить в море.</p>
<p>Поэтому не стоит заблуждаться — не адмиралы стали править в Великом море, когда Оро Джексон исчез в мареве горизонта. Почти сразу после смерти Роджера Гранд Лайн поделили между четырьмя сильнейшими — Йонко, каждый из которых имел огромную силу и влияние. Собственно, эти факторы и позволили им взять власть в свои руки.</p>
<p>В своих водах Йонко установили свои законы, и никто не смел противиться им. Да и зачем противиться, если единственные недовольные — это дозорные? И то, только те, кто ни черта не смыслит в политике.</p>
<p>Чтобы уравнять силы, Морской дозор пригласил на службу на выгодных себе условиях пиратов, аналог каперов при дворе английской королевы, Шичибукаев. Они преданно служили Мировому правительству. <i>По мнению дозорных, конечно.</i></p>
<p>И вот живут себе все припеваючи, горя не знают, устраивают иногда грандиозные попойки… существует одно маленькое «но»: никто не услышал последние слова Роджера целиком. И, если честно, не просёк фишку произошедшего. Но об этом — чуть позже.</p>
<p>Представьте себе: такой великий человек пойман. В город, что был назван городом начала и конца, где должна состояться казнь, прибыла огромная толпа народа. Роджер с улыбкой а-ля тридцать два не предел и гордо поднятой головой шагал навстречу смерти. Каждый человек в огромной толпе не мог оторвать от Короля Пиратов взгляда. В его походке и улыбке, во всём его облике чувствовалась огромная сила, почему-то казалось что не его ведут, а он сам идет к своей смерти. Некоторые ещё тогда поняли, что его смерть не станет концом чего-то, не важно чего, а наоборот, подстегнёт людей к сумасшедшим поступкам. Его слава и сила заденут струны в душах многих, и невозможно предсказать, что они повлекут за собой, но то что происходит здесь, в этом городе, на этой улице прямо в эту секунду можно назвать затишьем перед бурей. Бурей чувств и эмоций, бурей стремлений и убеждений, вихря надежды и веры.</p>
<p>Роджер умрёт, но его мечты и дела — нет. И если адмиралы дозора думают, что его смерть положит конец пиратству, они ошибаются.<br/>
Роджер сел на вершине деревянного помоста и оглядел собравшихся на площади людей. Ухмыльнулся и произнес свои последние слова: «Мои сокровища? Берите их, если сможете. Я все их оставил там. Но не всякий сможет получить их, а только тот, кто будет достоин». Однако последняя фраза утонула в гуле толпы и захлебнулась кровью. Вообще, людям свойственна избирательная глухота. Все до единого услышали о сокровищах и никто — о подстерегающих путешественников опасностях.</p>
<p>Как бы там ни было, Гол Ди Роджер навсегда вписал своё имя в историю. Едва ли его когда-нибудь забудут.<br/>
В погоне за своей мечтой и за сокровищами люди отправились на Гранд Лайн. Так началась Великая Эра Пиратов.</p>
<p>Однако, вернёмся к главным действующим лицам. Итак, в мире, где я живу, нет ничего магического. Здесь процветает наука: физика и химия, биология и математика. Очень развиты технологии, существует техника, позволяющая общаться на расстоянии. Люди живут в огромных высоченных домах, где есть электричество. Есть машины, самолёты и другие средства передвижения. Чтобы дети научились со всем этим управляться, их отдают в школы. Как раз в одной из множества школ и учимся я, Лиза и Миша. Лиза и Миша люди ответственные и ходят в школу каждый день, делают домашнюю работу и нормально учатся. <i>Да, да.</i> А вот я с чистой и прозрачной совестью прогуливаю уроки, не делаю домашние задания и провожу время за просмотром аниме и прогулками на свежем воздухе. В этом собственно нет ничего плохого, просто мне проще учиться самой.</p>
<p>Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я задаюсь вопросом: как вообще получилось, что я исчезла из этого мира? Думаю, это совсем не так просто объяснить, как повторить. Смысл в том, что я, гуляя с Лизой, рассказывала ей о наболевшем. Это практика не то чтобы распространенная, но и не редкая. Бывает время от времени. Но вот в чем загвоздка: я человек эмоциональный и думается мне, это сыграло в переносе ключевую роль. Но вообще вся эта муть — секрет фирмы, как любит говорить Лиза».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ира отложила ручку и откинулась на спинку стула.</p>
<p>Она всегда прекрасно знала, чего хочет. На первый взгляд, совершенно обычная мечта — Ира хотела найти Свою Семью и накостылять судьбе по первое число. Цель в меру безумная, в меру благая, в меру невыполнимая, как казалось тогда девушке. А ещё хотелось встретиться с Золотым Роджером. Но тут игра идет на повезет-не повезёт, скажем, на вероятность. <i>О да, небо в девяноста процентах случаев выполняет не то. Или не тогда. Или не тому. Короче, все ясно.</i></p>
<p>Ира привыкла идти наперекор всем и вся для достижения своей цели, да и не так много целей она себе ставит. Нельзя сказать, что цели её благородны — скорее, эгоистичны. И в них точно нет ничего высокого. Сложно сказать, что она самоуверенна, но если вопрос касается близкого ей человека, то Иру не остановит никто и ничто.</p>
<p>Чтобы достичь своей мечты, ей безусловно придётся пройти множество передряг, пережить смерть близких людей и, может, даже предательство. Но будьте уверены — что бы не случилось, она выстоит, как бы не испытывала её судьба — она справится, ведь у неё есть те, ради кого она готова не умирать, а жить. Пусть порой будет казаться, что пути дальше или выхода нет, но она попросту посмеётся, попросит о помощи друзей, и они вместе проложат <i>проломят</i> новый путь своими руками.</p>
<p>Думаю, сейчас самое время для того, чтобы начать.</p>
<p>История пойдет о приключениях, о спасении самих себя и проплывающих мимо утопающих, и о том как наши герои сражаются за свою мечту, за свою жизнь и за жизни других. Говорят победить Судьбу невозможно, но для тех, кто верит и идёт к цели, нет ничего невозможного.</p>
<p>Полагаю, на этой мажорной ноте можно завершить краткий рассказ и отправиться навстречу приключениям. Ведь наши главные герои везде найдут их на многострадальную пятую точку, госпожа удача вовсю виляет филейной частью перед их носами, но это ещё не значит, что она на их стороне и никаких подлянок устраивать не будет… Удача весьма коварная дама.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава первая (ранее вторая и третья), где сёстры проводят уикенд на обломке палубы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>То незабываемое чувство, когда «упал, очнулся — гипс» надеюсь, знакомо не многим. Желание, оказывается, штука опасная, с ним надо быть аккуратнее. Осознавать, например, чего хочешь, когда выкрикиваешь фразу из разряда: пропади всё пропадом. Я вот воспроизвела, так сказать, кодовую фразу на повышенных тонах. И прямо с Крылатского бульвара улетела сначала в темноту, а теперь вот пришла в себя неизвестно где. Но точно не на бульваре. Даже не открывая глаз я слышу плеск волн и далекий крик чаек. В Москве нет моря. Так что возможно это просто бред моего больного воображения. Типа, меня сбил велосипедист, я в коме, а это созданная мной виртуальная реальность… ладно, нет. На самом деле, иногда я бываю оптимистом, так что будем считать, что меня просто перекинуло в другой мир.</p>
<p>Вот знаете, одно дело — подумать об этом. Но совсем другое — убедиться воочию: открываешь глаза, а перед тобой расстилается бескрайняя водная гладь… я невольно вздрогнула и, чтобы доказать себе, что не сплю, ущипнула себя за руку, предварительно протерев глаза. Боль (щипала я с душой) отрезвила. Обнаружив, что это не видение и не глюки, единственное, что я смогла выдавить из себя, это нервный смех. Мечты-мечты, я знала, что вы были близко, но вы оказались намного ближе, чем я могла предположить! Соберись, тряпка! Я звонко ударила себя по щекам, и в голове сразу прояснилось. Сколько, по вашему, я книг про попаданцев прочитала? Я выдохнула и быстро ощупала голову, рёбра, живот и ноги. Ничего не болит, всё шевелится. В подтверждение моим мыслям глаз заметно дернулся. Прекрасно.</p>
<p>Закончив осмотр собственных конечностей я приступила к осмотру местности. Прямо за моей спиной без сознания лежала Лиза, театрально раскинув руки в стороны. Нет, ну вы поглядите — у нас критическая ситуация, а эта зараза и сейчас — просто образец для подражания!</p>
<p>Ну и ничего особенно интересного…</p>
<p>Хотя, ничего интересного — только на первый взгляд. Мы с подругой оказались на обломках какого-то затопленного корабля. Вокруг раскинулся бескрайний океан, или море, как вам будет угодно. В таких случаях принято говорить — безграничный водный простор. Небо отражалось в воде, сливаясь с ней на уровне горизонта, или вода отражалась в небе — и не разберёшь. По поверхности она была голубой с едва заметной прозеленью, но если устремить взгляд в глубину, вода темнела и становилась из голубой темно-синей, цвета индиго, наверное. Если честно, я люблю море. Даже при таких обстоятельствах оно невольно вызывает восхищение и обожание — своей силой, непредсказуемостью, скрытой яростью, но и в то же время безумной красотой, лёгкостью, с которой океан играет чужими жизнями, непостижимой необъятностью и одиночеством…</p>
<p>По небу ветер гнал белые и пушистые облака вправо от места крушения, это ничего мне не даст, потому что всё относительно. Но залипнуть на калейдоскоп изменчивых овечек — это святое, куда ж без этого. Как я уже говорила, я временами оптимист, и люблю искать плюсы в любой ситуации, а на минусы не обращать внимания. Но замечать их все-таки стоит. Например, в воде явно кто-то есть, большой и страшный, а еды в относительной близости не замечено, и питьевой воды не замечено, и людей — тем более… ммм, кажется, пора прекращать, иначе я вот-вот переквалифицируюсь в реалиста, или — того хуже — в пессимиста.</p>
<p>Вообще, представьте ситуацию: вы и ваша лучшая подруга посреди океана (или моря) на обломках корабля, без еды и воды, но с акулами и прочими монстриками в компании. Мда, я не я, если не посмеюсь. Что ж, осмотреться осмотрелась, теперь надо бы создать условно комфортные условия пребывания и разбудить Лизу. А то что это я одна парюсь?</p>
<p>Найдя самый большой обломок из всех замеченных, я подгребла на своём невольном плоте поближе, чтобы не купаться и не мокнуть, и перебралась на него, следом перетащив подругу. Обломков было много, но какие-то из них медленно погружались под воду. Были и те, что прочно держались на плаву. Место крушения окружали подводные чудища, привлеченные раньше перспективой грандиозной пирушки, правда, их было не так уж много, видимо всех, кто плыл на этом корабле, уже сожрали и территорию крушения покинули. Поломанная в нескольких местах мачта лежала на воде, намокшие обрывки паруса напоминали половые тряпки аномальных размеров, и можно их даже выловить, а потом использовать как постель или одежду. Но сейчас были дела поважнее. Передо мной стояла невыполнимая по сути своей задача — разбудить Лизу. Это по меньшей мере травмоопасно, по большей мере — страшно представить. В прошлый раз я потратила на это благое дело сорок минут, а мышцы болели, как после недели форсированных тренировок. Не спрашивайте, что я делала.</p>
<p>Итак, через несколько минут морально-душевных терзаний на тему: что дороже, собственная шкура или выяснение благосостояния подруги, я всё-таки остановилась на втором пункте и осторожно пнула сестру по боку. Не прокатило. Сила удара увеличилась, от чего Лиза сморщилась, но глаза не открыла. Я, отчаявшись добиться чего-либо воплями: «Лиза, грабят! Раздевают! Трафальгара уводят!» со всей дури пнула подругу к краю палубы импровизированного судна. Лиза, дав сдачи воздуху, конвульсивно дёрнулась и улетела «за борт». Матерщина плавно переросла в бульканье, я, истерично хихикая, попыталась отползти подальше от места, где мокрая злая сестра вылезет из воды. И Лиза вылезла. И вот что-то с ней было не так… Лиза, послав мне уничтожающий взгляд, буркнула что-то вроде: «Трафальгара они уведут… конечно…» и, бегло окинув окрестности пристальным спокойным взглядом, истошно завизжала.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Последнее, что я помню, была Ира, ругающая всех и вся. Она так вышла из себя впервые, кричала аж до слёз. Вот и что прикажете делать с истерящей подругой? Я не собираюсь психологом становиться, вашу налево! Максимум, что я могу, это по головке погладить и печенькой угостить, кофейком и так далее.</p>
<p>Короче, шли Ира с истерикой и я на грани этого состояния по несчастному Крылатскому бульвару, пили кофе, никого не трогали, когда Ира, широкой души человек, прошу заметить, взяла и… пожелала, на наши головы. Солнце плеснуло напоследок в глаза, ослепляя и дезориентируя, по голове что-то прилетело, и я провалилась в темноту.</p>
<p>Пробуждение было не из приятных. В голове кавардак, мыслей не наблюдалось, черепная коробка болела, как будто по ней долбанули кирпичом, причем не один раз. В груди зрел мерзкий ком предчувствия — глаза открывать было как минимум страшно. Как ни странно, кроме головы ничего больше не беспокоило, только тело ощущалось каким-то непривычно легким и…маленьким? Во что мы влипли?! Кажется, меня кто-то звал и тряс за плечо. Пинал. Орал какой-то бред… стоп. Что? Кто позарился на Трафальгара?! Это святое! С трудом разлепив глаза, я зажмурилась от бьющего в лицо солнечного света и замычала. И почти сразу мощный пинок подруги отправил меня в полёт. На рефлексах я попыталась дать сдачи, что-то пошло не так и я окунулась в ледяную воду.</p>
<p>Ира, апатит твою Хибины медь!</p>
<p>Соль неприятно въелась в глаза. Значит, мы абсолютно случайно оказались в море или, что ещё хуже, посреди океана, причем явно не в нашем мире — мне проще поверить в переносы между мирами, чем в телепортацию. Я вынырнула, чувствуя, как через нос вода попала в горло — рот я успела захлопнуть. Горько, холодно, мерзко, горло саднит, ноги сводит. Если это начало приключения — то это самое отвратительное начало, которое только можно представить. Ноги обдало потоком воды, намекая на то, что вместе со мной решил искупаться ещё кто-то, явно превосходящий меня по размерам. Всё, освежились, проснулись, пора вылезать. Подплыв к поверхности, я зацепилась руками за край ПАЛУБЫ, Карл?! — и подтянулась, забираясь обратно. Краем глаза удалось поймать мелькнувшую подо мной огромную серебристо-зеленую под толщей воды рыбину. Мда. Стоит ли говорить, что я ускорилась?</p>
<p>Страха не было. Я в целом подозревала о своей способности концентрироваться и сохранять спокойствие в критических ситуациях, но вот так внезапно оказаться в незнакомых чуждых условиях и не испугаться — дорогого стоит.</p>
<p>Итак, отсутствие суши, стрёмные тени в водичке, пресной воды и еды нет в наличии, а значит, можно спокойно начинать паниковать. И я, в духе лучших традиций шестнадцатого века, оглушительно завизжала. Мне кажется, каждая настоящая леди должна уметь оглушительно визжать — это один из факторов естественного отбора. С досок шарахнулись чайки, тени под водой резко рассосались, облака показали солнце, а Ира наконец перестала пятиться от меня к противоположенному краю палубы и замерла на месте, выпав в астрал. Видимо, подруга устраивала массовый отлов тараканов у себя в голове, чего давно уже не случалось. Через несколько десятков секунд дыхание закончилось, ну и подустала я что-то. Горло ощущалось обшкрябанным памятником культуры — все еще ценно, но уже не то. Кажется, я перестаралась с громкостью. Забравшись целиком на плот и переведя взгляд с собственных маленьких ладошек на сестру, я отметила две вещи: первую — Ира уменьшилась, вторую — я, кажется, тоже. Так что можно спросить что она думает по этому поводу…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В это же время посреди вод Гранд Лайн на всех парусах при попутном ветре шёл Оро Джексон, гордо разрезая волны золочёным носом. Роджер стоял на верхней палубе своего корабля, с лёгкой ухмылкой обозревая ясный безоблачный горизонт. За его спиной тихо препирались члены его любимой команды, его накама. Конкретно — Шанкс и Багги. «Опять что-то не поделили», — шире ухмыльнулся Роджер. Он снисходительно относился к детским выходкам этих оболтусов, пока они не пересекали границу дозволенного. И сейчас эта граница была почти пересечена, но его решительное движение в сторону сцепившихся юнг было прервано оглушительным визгом. Оглушительным, конечно, относительно, потому что до Роджера долетел только отголосок, принесенный порывом ветра, но… И его хватило чтобы Роджер насторожился. Раскинув Волю наблюдения, он с удивлением не обнаружил никого, способного издать такой звук в радиусе нескольких десятков морских миль, а значит, кричавший был намного дальше. Может, почудилось? Стоило только Голу укрепиться в этой мысли, как его отвлёк Шанкс, который непонятно когда успел прекратить драку с Багги и теперь стоял рядом с Роджером, тоже пристально вглядываясь в безмятежный горизонт. Этот оболтус был умён не по годам, но редко когда его можно было увидеть таким серьёзным, как сейчас.</p>
<p>— Капитан, вы ведь тоже слышали? — скорее утвердил, чем спросил Шанкс. Глаза его сияли неподдельным интересом. Недалеко стоял Багги, тоже с интересом прислушивающийся к их беседе. Клоуну Воля давалась намного тяжелее, чем Рыжему, так что визга он, скорее всего, не уловил, но товарищу поверил на слово и уже был готов к новым авантюрам и приключениям.</p>
<p>— Слышал… — протянул задумчиво Роджер. — Но не уверен, что это были люди. Мало ли… кто может оказаться на нашем пути в водах самого опасного из всех морей.</p>
<p>Из рубки вышел Рейли, который, осмотрев палубу и найдя глазами капитана, стремительно направился к нему. Хмурый и серьёзный Сильверс — зрелище не для слабонервных, так что команда, коллективно уловив приближающиеся неприятности, вся как-то дружно подтянулась к носу.</p>
<p>Роджер свёл брови к переносице. Люди-нелюди, а его не покидало предчувствие, что впереди их ждёт нечто такое, что перевернёт привычный уклад жизни с ног на голову и тряханёт привыкших к мирным будням пиратов не хуже, чем взорвавшаяся прямо под ними бомба. Хотя, это же Гранд Лайн. Роджер утешал себя тем, что его уже ничем нельзя удивить — он достаточно повидал на своем веку, да и век этот близился к концу.</p>
<p>— Что не так? — спокойно спросил его Роджер, никак не показывая своего короткого замешательства. — Мы сбились с курса?</p>
<p>— Нет, с курсом как раз таки все нормально, — Рейли привычным жестом огладил короткую аккуратную бородку. — Уверен, что ты услышал тот крик. И я почувствовал два голоса примерно в двух с половиной-трёх тысячах мормиль* от нас к западу. Практически прямо по нашему курсу. Только не говори, что не заметил, — добавил Рейли, когда Роджер насмешливо поднял брови, — ведь твоя Хаки очень сильна.</p>
<p>— Да, я почувствовал что-то. Но три тысячи миль — это многовато, не находишь? Любой звук, даже подхваченный ветром, не преодолеет такого расстояния.</p>
<p>— Если это не звук, укреплённый Волей, — недовольно и очень тихо возразил Сильверс, так, что его услышал только Роджер и ещё, пожалуй, Шанкс, всё ещё греющий рядом уши. Парень с приоткрытым ртом переводил взгляд с капитана на его старпома, стараясь не упустить ничего важного.</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе нагнетать, Рейли, — Роджер радостно оскалился. — Откуда посреди моря взяться людям с такой сильной волей, да еще и так кричать? Думаю, это могут быть охотники за наградой и они намного ближе, чем ты сказал. Не дальше тысячи миль. Ставлю мою соломенную шляпу на то, что это так! — Гол хулигански подмигнул возмущенному таким легкомыслием Сильверсу.</p>
<p>— Три тысячи, Гол, — так же тихо повторил Рейли. — Помяни моё слово, добром всё это не кончится. Мне проложить новый курс?</p>
<p>— Оставь, — бросил Роджер, отворачиваясь от своего помощника. — Я никогда не стану убегать от неприятностей, какими бы они не были. Посмотрим, что это.</p>
<p>— Капитан, а давайте поспорим, как раз на вашу шляпу, — испортил всю серьёзность момента Шанкс. — Спорим, что это девушка кричала?</p>
<p>На палубе воцарилась мёртвая тишина, а потом бывалые пираты разразились оглушительным взрывом хохота. Даже Рейли позволил себе короткую улыбку.</p>
<p>Отсмеявшись и вернув себе способность говорить, Роджер весело посмотрел на юнгу:</p>
<p>— Хм, да ты романтик, Шанкс! Почему бы и нет? Спорим! — Гол протянул парню руку, принимая пари. — Что поставишь ты?</p>
<p>Шанкс задумался на мгновение, а потом посмотрел своему капитану прямо в глаза:</p>
<p>— Мои любимые носки, — Шанкс приподнял штанину, действительно демонстрируя носки в веселую фиолетово-оранжевую полоску. Команда снова захохотала. — Они приносят мне удачу, — возмущенно заявил Рыжий, перекрикивая общий гогот.</p>
<p>— Замётано, — кивнул Роджер. — Рейли, разбей.</p>
<p>Накама Золотого Роджера, свистя и улюлюкая, делали ставки. Похоже, никого не волновало, есть ли впереди опасность. В конце концов, живут все один раз, а без риска — что за жизнь?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Ир, как думаешь, где мы? Хотя это риторический вопрос. И что с нами? В смысле внешнего вида.</p>
<p>— Думаю, что мы в другом мире, потому что таких рыбин, как здесь, в наших морях, кажется, не водится. Я надеюсь, что мы в мире Ван Писа. <i>Хотеть не вредно.</i></p>
<p>— Почему это именно в Ван Писе? — спросила Лиза. — Почему не в любом другом мире, где теоретически есть море?</p>
<p>— Интуиция, — отрезала Ира. — И не перебивай меня. Мысль потеряю и не найду. Так вот. Насчёт внешнего вида ты зря спрашиваешь. Могу сказать лишь то, что нам сейчас на вид около восьми лет и мы с тобой выглядим немного иначе. Во-первых у тебя волосы, эээ, перекрасились, что ли? Они сейчас тёмно фиолетовые, во-вторых глаза такие же. Что насчёт меня? — Ира посмотрела на Лизу выжидательно.</p>
<p>— О тебе могу сказать тоже самое, — вздохнула Лиза. — Похоже, во время переноса мы вернули семь лет нашего времени. Ты… твои волосы посветлели и стали сильно длиннее, до задницы, если конкретно, а вот глаза у тебя чёрные, то есть не как у Гуля, белок есть, конечно, но то ли у тебя зрачок расширился, то ли ещё что-то. Насчёт возраста… Как интересно. — По губам Лизы скользнула коварная улыбка, за которой, однако, притаились грусть и разочарование. — Если мне восемь, это значит, что я могу сделать тройное сальто, сесть на шпагат, и еще мнооого интересных вещей провернуть.</p>
<p>Ира округлившимися глазами посмотрела на Лизу, а потом гаденько так захихикала. Понимая что и она тоже мнооого чего может.</p>
<p>— Слушай, а что это за сундук у тебя за спиной? Я только сейчас обратила на него внимание.</p>
<p>— Этот, что ли? — спросила Лиза, оборачиваясь и натыкаясь на достаточно большой деревянный сундук, пытающийся по-тихому свалить. Не вышло — подруги резво затащили его на свой импровизированный плот. Сундук хорошо поистрепало непогодой и местным населением водных просторов. Замок был покорёжен чьими-то огромными зубами и держался на соплях, металлические вставки потемнели и, кажется, вот вот начали бы ржаветь.</p>
<p>— Он, он. Давай его вскроем, может, нам повезет, и там будет что-нибудь полезное? — полуутвердительно-полувопросительно пробормотала Ира. Удача — немаловажный фактор в путешествии, а в прошлом Ира и Лиза были особенно удачливы и имели хорошую интуицию на минералогические гнёзда, например. Посмотрим, будет ли им везти и здесь.</p>
<p>— Если оттуда выпрыгнет Луффи, я за себя не ручаюсь, — закатила глаза Лиза. Вечная проблема Ван Писа — куча странностей. Точно и не знаешь, что произойдет в следующую секунду, может, БУМ и взрыв, а может, сундук будет пустой. В этом мире, кажется, даже Судьба бессильна и правит здесь Хаос, насмехаясь над попытками здравого смысла и логики что-то сделать.</p>
<p>Понимая, что чтобы дотащить сундук до центра плота, придётся встать, Лиза неуверенно поднялась и сделала пару пробных шагов. До этого ходить по шаткому обломку сёстры не рисковали. Пока голова играла в интереснейшую игру «сымитируй похмелье без единого грамма алкоголя» лучше было сохранять сидяче-лежачее положение. Почувствовав, что обломок достаточно устойчив, она пошла к подруге, поставила сундук перед ней, а Ира достаточно легко его открыла. Как говорится, ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества. В сундуке обнаружилась легкая оловянная посуда и завёрнутые в парусину странные на вид спрессованные полоски жирного… чего-то. Внизу, под всем этим безобразием, были красные восковые бруски.</p>
<p>— Ну и что это? — Ира аккуратно понюхала жирные полоски и ковырнула ногтем воск. Воск был твердым и так просто не поддался.</p>
<p>Лиза, повертев в руках глубокую миску, кинула её обратно в сундук, а потом тоже понюхала полоски.</p>
<p>— Похоже на мясо, — через некоторое время сообщила она. — И это логично.</p>
<p>— Мясо ТАК не выглядит, — с сомнением протянула Ира.</p>
<p>— В любом случае, с посудой может лежать только еда, так что это можно есть, — пожала плечами Лиза и попробовала откусить от полоски кусочек. Получилось у неё не сразу и с большим трудом. Ира с интересом уставилась на сестру в ожидании того, что произойдет дальше. Лиза, прожевав и проглотив, некоторое время сидела, глядя в никуда, а потом вынесла вердикт:</p>
<p>— Неплохо. Это действительно мясо, жир, что-то кислое, типа ягод, и специи. И это отлично, — девочка посмотрела подруге в глаза и улыбнулась, — потому что непонятно, сколько мы здесь пробудем, а есть что-то надо.</p>
<p>— Ты точно уверена, что это можно есть? — подняла брови Ира.</p>
<p>— Точно, точно. Давай дальше разбираться. Не могли же в таком сундуке хранить просто мясо и миски?</p>
<p>До вечера подруги перебирали сундук. Кроме миски оказался такой же оловянный котелок литров на семь, на самом дне — забытая кем-то ложка и завёрнутые в промасленную бумагу сухофрукты. Под воском, который несколько часов сковыривали найденной ложкой, оказался твердый сыр. На самом дне лежала сложенная в несколько раз промасленная парусина. Её девочки вытащили на всякий случай, а все остальное сложили обратно, закрывая сундук.</p>
<p>— Если будет шторм, на смоет «за борт» вместе с этим едохранилищем, — заметила Лиза, глядя на закатное небо.</p>
<p>— Если начнется шторм, нас вообще ничего не спасёт, — отрезала Ира, расстилая парусину возле сундука. — Так что об этом можно даже не думать. Спать идёшь?</p>
<p>— Иду, — вздохнула Лиза. — С водой надо что-то придумать. А то без воды никакой шторм не нужен…</p>
<p>Уснули они, крепко обнявшись, чтобы не замёрзнуть, и укрывшись оставшимся парусиновым куском.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Подскочили подруги на рассвете от дикого холода. Температура, кажется, опустилась до отрицательной, так что девчонки, с трудом заставив двигаться закоченевшие конечности, начали день с зарядки, пытаясь хоть как-то согреться.</p>
<p>— Если так и дальше пойдет, — заметила Лиза, наблюдая восход солнца, после почти двухчасового марафона пресса, отжиманий, планок и приседаний, — мы сдохнем.</p>
<p>Ира согласно кивнула и сунула в рот свой завтрак — полоску мяса.</p>
<p>К полудню значительно потеплело, но поднялся ветер. Парусину пришлось убрать в сундук, чтобы не унесло, а подруги решили провести ревизию остальных обломков, пока они еще были в зоне видимости и их ветрами и течениями не разбросало совсем далеко друг от друга.</p>
<p>К ближайшим сплавали сами, благо вчерашних чудовищ не было — то ли после лизиного визга они боялись возвращаться, то ли делать на месте крушения было уже нечего.</p>
<p>Из досок, которые притащили девочки, сделали что-то вроде вёсел, и дальше дело пошло веселее — они медленно подгребали к какому-то обломку и решали, что с ним делать. Пару раз удалось выковырять гвоздь, еще несколько обломков Ира с Лизой просто затащили на свою палубу — на всякий случай. Впрочем, много взять было нельзя — из-за перегруза они могли пойти ко дну. Еще дальше нашёлся кусок мачты, с лежащими на воде парусами. Паруса были порваны морскими чудовищами, но сёстрам это было даже на руку — отдельные куски они разложили сушиться, чтобы потом использовать под постель или одежду, а всё остальное попытались прицепить к плоту, чтобы сделать что-нибудь полезное потом. Лиза хотела нарезать верёвок, но не знала пока, как.</p>
<p>К вечеру Ира заметила, что что-то действительно было погрызено, а что-то — нет. После детального изучения, девочки выяснили, что не трогала местная фауна только чем-то тёмным и дурнопахнущим пропитанную древесину. А уже в сгущающихся сумерках Ира с Лизой, абсолютно измотанные, перемазанные в масле и ещё чёрт знает в чём, случайно наткнулись на целую плавающую бочку. С трудом поймав её и с ещё большим трудом втащив на палубу, они одним из найденных гвоздей расковыряли крышку и открыли её. В бочке оказалась вода, разбавленная не то ромом, не то просто спиртом. Дав друг другу пять, выпив по миске воды и попытавшись герметично обратно закрыть крышку, которая, благо, была с резьбой, девочки рухнули на «кровать», закутались в парусину, создавая вокруг себя импровизированное гнездо, и вырубились.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>На этот раз просыпаться было намного теплее, так что подруги позволили себе поваляться на пару часов дольше. Позавтракав всё тем же мясом и, для разнообразия, сыром, запив всё это несколькими стаканами воды, Ира с Лизой доплыли до последнего еще необследованного обломка — остальные унесло уже слишком далеко. Не найдя ничего нового и интересного, но отковыряв ещё три гвоздя, девочки развалились на палубе недалеко друг от друга. Делать было решительно нечего.</p>
<p>— Ир…</p>
<p>— М? — лениво отозвалась Ира.</p>
<p>— А почему посуду и еду хранили в таком хорошем сундуке? — спросила Лиза.</p>
<p>— Не знаю. А это важно?</p>
<p>— Конечно это важно! Не могли же под несколько оловянных мисок и абсолютно обычное мясо использовать такой хороший сундук! — воскликнула Лиза, принимая сидячее положение и пихая Иру в бок, чтобы до той лучше дошло. — Я скорее поверю, что в сундуке есть двойное дно, тайник, чем в то, что там просто хранили бытовую мелочевку!</p>
<p>Ира тоже села и заинтересованно уставилась на подругу.</p>
<p>— А давай проверим? — спросила, наконец, она, и первой же двинулась к объекту их дискуссии.</p>
<p>Вынув ещё раз всё из сундука на палубу, девочки гвоздём стали простукивать сундук на наличие потайных дверок и прочей дребедени. Каково же было ликование Иры с Лизой, когда они-таки обнаружили двойное дно! Чтоб вскрыть его, им понадобилось всего лишь подцепить остриём гвоздя деревянную панель, и то, что они нашли там, того стоило:</p>
<p>— Нам ооочень повезло! Мы нашли дьявольский фрукт! — не скрывая восторга, воскликнула Ира. — Теперь я точно уверена, что это Ван Пис!</p>
<p>И действительно, дьявольские фрукты сложно добыть, зато их обладатель, как известно, обретает какую-нибудь невероятную способность. Вот только есть дьявольский плод посреди моря — плохая идея. Впрочем, Иру с Лизой это вряд ли остановит — вы наверное уже поняли, что наши девочки — рисковые личности.</p>
<p>
  <i>А что, кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского. Хотя я больше ром и виски люблю.</i>
</p>
<p>— Не прошло и трёх дней пребывания в чужом мире, — фыркнула Лиза, подбрасывая на пробу увесистый гибрид ананаса <i>с крокодилом</i> с карамболой, а не с крокодилом! <i>Не устраивай срач в оригинальном тексте.</i></p>
<p>Рядом с дьявольским фруктом лежало что-то ещё — зелёно-коричневое нечто, больше всего похожее на завязь какого-то экзотического плода. Что это такое девочки понятия не имели, проверять ядовитость было не на ком, поэтому следовало либо оставить неизвестное нечто в покое, либо в который раз положиться на удачу.</p>
<p>— И что теперь делать? — спросила Ира, тыкая фрукт пальцем. Лиза задумчиво пожала плечами, а потом встряхнулась.</p>
<p>— Давай так. Неизвестно, выживем ли мы вообще, — Ира кивнула. — Неизвестно, сколько мы ещё здесь. А сами мы не выберемся, — Ира снова кивнула. — И таким образом что мы теряем, если… скажем так, употребим в пищу эти сомнительные объекты?</p>
<p>— Ничего, — довольно ответила на риторический, по сути, вопрос Ира.</p>
<p>— Вот именно, — Лиза развела руками. — Думаю, я, так и быть, уступлю тебе фрукт, а то перспектива плавать, как топор, меня не прельщает. В ту же копилку добавляется возможность утонуть в любой луже.</p>
<p>— Ути-пути, да ты сама доброта. Предлагаю тебе съесть то, что здесь еще есть. На фрукт, конечно, не похоже, но вдруг это что-то полезное? <i>ну и не надо оставлять на завтра то, что можно съесть сегодня,</i> — предложила Ира.</p>
<p>— Тебя мама не учила, что нехорошо непонятную дрянь в рот тянуть? Хотя, раз она с фруктом лежит, то, полагаю, можно и попробовать, — задумчиво произнесла Лиза, склоняя голову на бок.</p>
<p>Не раздумывая дольше ни секунды, обе девчонки принялись за фрукты. Прекрасно понимая, что проверять силу сейчас нет смысла, они, морщась от отвратительного вкуса, полностью съели их. Ничего сверхъестественного не произошло, по крайней мере, в первые минут десять. Однако спустя примерно четверть часа Ира почувствовала нестерпимую боль, словно все мышцы разом ошпарило кипятком. Её выгнуло дугой, она зашлась в крике, ногтями пытаясь содрать с себя кожу. Лиза не могла сделать ничего, кроме как смотреть, чтобы Ира не упала в воду, и пытаться удержать её от нанесения самой себе тяжёлых увечий. Спустя какое-то время Ира просто вырубилась — сжалась в комочек и затихла. Какое-то время Лиза ещё сидела, рефлекторно гладя подругу по голове, а потом не заметила, как сама уснула.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Когда Лиза пришла в себя, солнце стояло в зените. Проморгавшись и наощупь найдя Иру, Лиза попыталась вспомнить хоть что-нибудь. В голове отбойным молотком стучала мысль, что они наворотили дел, и что расхлебывать им теперь эту кашу до конца своих дней, но особых сожалений по этому поводу Лиза не испытывала. Какой смысл жалеть, когда дело уже сделано?</p>
<p>Прислушавшись к внутренним ощущениям, Лиза отметила, что чувствует запахи не так, как обычно: её обоняние стало гораздо острее. Намного резче ощущалось теперь отсыревшее дерево, ржавчина и пропитка, которая отгоняла морских жителей. По особенному пахла парусина, от сундука шёл привычный уже запах высушенного мяса, специй и металла. То же самое произошло со зрением и слухом, видимо, неопознанный съедобный объект, или НСО, который она съела, уже начал проявлять свои свойства. Теперь без труда удавалось различить вернувшихся чудовищ, плавающих вокруг их места обитания, крики птиц, которые были очень далеко, так, что их даже не было видно, стали различимыми. Несмотря на обилие новых посторонних звуков, уши, как это ни странно, не болели. Словно всё это был нормальный, совсем обычный звуковой фон.</p>
<p>То, что сила проявится так скоро, Лиза не ожидала. И эта мысль вернула её к вопросу о том, сколько она проспала. Фрукты они съели, когда солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, а сейчас оно явно только несколько часов назад взошло. То есть как минимум одну ночь они провели без сознания. А если больше?</p>
<p>«А что это меняет?» — подумала Лиза и полезла в сундук — ей страшно хотелось есть.</p>
<p>Надо было дождаться когда очнется Ира.</p>
<p>Ира очнулась несколько часов спустя. За это время Лиза успела выяснить, что её сила и скорость, да и вообще все физические показатели, увеличились в несколько десятков раз. Например проблем при открытии и закрытии бочки не возникло. И поднять эту бочку Лиза смогла легко, и на раскачивающейся палубе стало совсем просто балансировать. А ещё не было никаких проблем с водой — Лиза сначала просто опустила в воду руку, потом ноги, а потом рискнула залезть целиком, обвязав себя парусиновым обрезком за талию и привязав к тяжелому сундуку. И ничего — ни слабости, ни потери сознания. Лиза по прежнему хорошо держалась на воде. Это было круто!</p>
<p>Судя по состоянию Иры, а ей было явно очень плохо, то ли фрукт был бракованным, то ли это вообще был не дьявольский фрукт. Лизе было видно, что её тошнит, и она не понимает, что собственно рядом с ней происходит.</p>
<p>Девочка аккуратно переместилась Ире за спину и уложила её к себе на колени. Та прикрыла глаза и попыталась отдышаться, попытки с двадцатой старания пострадавшей таки увенчались успехом. Она медленно села и облегчённо выдохнула. Чугунная тяжесть и раздирающая тело боль наконец исчезли, оставив после себя только слабость.</p>
<p>Ира прочистила горло и обернулась к Лизе с явным намерением поговорить. Была у нее такая фишка: после сна или обморока ей приходили какие-то бредовые идеи в голову, и этими идеями непременно надо было с кем-то поделиться. Лиза всегда удивлялась такому странному способу мыслить. Хотя это, наверное, и не было странно, просто не вписывалось в привычную общепринятую картину мира. Впрочем, в рамках местной картины мира это вполне можно было считать абсолютно нормальным и обыденным.</p>
<p>— Слушай, Лиз, мне тут пришла одна идея в голову. Нам нужно сменить имена! <i>Человек, только что пришедший в себя из отключки, конечно же первым делом думает именно об именах.</i> Правда, это при условии, что мы не хотим вернуться домой. <i>Интересно, как?</i> —Ира всё ещё хрипела, но выглядела уже намного живее. Чёрные глаза на секунду отвлекли Лизу, той показалось, что они посветлели, проявляя вертикальный зрачок и становясь дымчато-серыми, но когда Ира моргнула, всё исчезло.</p>
<p>— На счёт дома: не думаю, что у нас получится вот так вот просто вернуться. Очевидно, что мы зависли, — не задумываясь, ответила Лиза.</p>
<p>— Это как-то депрессивно звучит: «зависли», — заметила Ира. — Мы нашли приключения! Что может быть круче, чем приключения? К тому же моя интуиция мне говорит одну очень интересную вещь… — Ира коварно улыбнулась, и даже несмотря на слабость, которая одолевала её, улыбка вышла в высшей степени обещающей.</p>
<p>— Депрессивно, не депрессивно — ты поняла, что я хотела сказать, — закатила глаза Лиза.</p>
<p>— Отлично! Значит, на том и порешим. Я уже даже придумала нам имена, — с нездоровым энтузиазмом заявила Ира. — Точнее, не придумала, а вспомнила придуманные нами ранее ники каких-то персонажей.</p>
<p>— Ну и? — поняв, что Ира ждёт именно этого вопроса, подняла брови Лиза. Зная подругу, можно было предположить, что это будет что-нибудь изящно-вычурное, наделённое глубоким смыслом. По этой части Ира была своего рода специалистом, уж очень она любила придумывать имена и клички.</p>
<p>— Меня будут звать Хиенна Джео, а тебя — Тиэнжел Уолке. Ну как? — Ира внимательно посмотрела на Лизу, ожидая её реакции.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, очень даже ничего. Хотя нет, мне нравится, — с довольной улыбкой протянула Лиза. Как она и ожидала, Ира придумала что-то замысловатое и красивое.</p>
<p>— Значит, теперь я буду звать тебя Ёлочкой или Ти. А ты меня — Хи. Ну или как хочешь. Как считаешь, нормально? — спросила-утвердила Хи.</p>
<p>— Вообще отлично, — показав большой палец, озвучила своё мнение новоиспечённая Тиэнжел. — Только «Ёлочка» — это слишком мило. В конце концов, у нас тут экспресс-курс по выживанию в экстремальных условиях. Так что зови меня «Ёлкой», это звучит брутальнее.</p>
<p>Где-то далеко Судьба и Удача поперхнулись чаем. Такого энтузиазма они от подруг не ожидали, и дамочки начинали беспокоиться за сохранность этого мира. Ставки в игре стремительно росли…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава вторая, где Тиэнжел ведет себя как Хиенна и наоборот</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через обещанную Роджером тысячу миль пиратам никто не встретился. Зато на расстоянии ещё полутора тысяч миль стали различаться те самые два голоса. Роджер и Рейли ловили их с переменным успехом — всё-таки радиус был слишком большим, чтобы говорить о точности. На седьмой день после спора стало понятно, что Оро Джексон вот-вот подойдёт к источнику того дикого вопля, плюс-минус течения и ветра. Рейли качал головой — он угадал с расстоянием очень точно. Всю первую половину дня команда пребывала в напряжении, все волновались за разрешение спора и своё бабло, причём за второе явно больше, чем за первое. Кто-то начал уже пересчитывать деньги, ну или кто что поставил. Роджер стоял на корме вместе с Рейли, всматриваясь в горизонт. В гнезде на мачте то же самое делали Шанкс и Багги. Клоун, несмотря на постоянные разногласия с Рыжим, поставил на него, а не на капитана, и был единственным, кто так сделал: Роджеру верили больше, чем Шанксу. Поступок Багги коллективно окрестили «юнговской солидарностью» и подшучивали всю неделю.</p><p>К середине дня на горизонте в подзорную трубу стал угадываться обломок корабля, судя по размерам, немаленького корабля. Оттуда уже совершенно отчётливо доносились звуки непонятного происхождения. И, кажется, над одним из обломков, самым большим, развевалась белая тряпка. К вечеру Оро Джексон впритык подошёл к месту крушения. Подошёл, и команда испытала чувство абсолютного шока, впервые за свою долгую пиратскую жизнь. А удивляться было от чего…</p><p>На обломке сидели две девочки на вид лет восьми, замотанные поверх грязной одежды в парусину. При этом казалось, что одежда была не их, так как по размеру она была сильно больше, чем надо. Рядом с ними гордо возвышались сундук, бочка и гора обломков. На длинной доске, кое-как установленной возле сундука, развевался кусок всё той же парусины. Девчонки, не обращая внимания ни на что, играли в ладушки, попеременно начиная кричать друг другу что-то невразумительное.</p><p>Хи, первой увидев тень, подняла глаза, отрываясь от игры, и замерла. Перед ней был легендарный корабль Короля Пиратов — Оро Джексон. Ти проследила за её взглядом, отмечая, что за кораблем из водоворота всплыл морской король. Тогда уже обе подружки уставились вперёд, выпучив глаза: одна на пиратский корабль, а вторая за него, и пронзительно завизжали, одна от радости, вторая от умиления <i>ути-пути крокодильчик,</i> оглушив всё живое в радиусе десятка километров. Морской король шарахнулся, резко уходя в глубины океана. Ти хищно прищурилась, приготовившись нырять следом. Она подумала, что неплохо было бы приручить зверюшку — пригодится.</p><p>Некоторая часть команды Роджера потеряла сознание, так как имела не достаточно сильную волю. У подавляющего большинства отвисла челюсть, а Роджер, поняв, что кто-то из парочки восьмилеток использовал Королевскую Хаки, выпал в осадок на пару с Рейли. Девчонки замолкли только тогда, когда у них кончилось дыхание и, стараясь отдышаться, сели обратно на свою палубу. И выжидательно уставились на пиратов, всё ещё находящихся в шоковом состоянии.</p><p>Немая пауза…</p><p>Шанкс стал тем, кто разрушил гробовую тишину:</p><p>— Капитан, а вы мне шляпу проспорили.</p><p>Роджер отмер, а с обломков раздался взрыв хохота, через который было слышно:</p><p>— А я-то гадала, откуда у Рыжего шляпа! — Хи хлопала по доскам рукой, а второй стирала слезы, выступающие от смеха. — Кто ж знал, что Роджер эту шляпу тупо проспорил? — пояснила Хиенна, отсмеявшись. — Я думала, там пафос, какая-то история о преемственности венца Короля Гранд Лайн, все дела…, а тут… — хохот возобновился с удвоенной силой, девочки уже катались по обломку, держась за животы. Пока одна из них не грохнулась в воду и не начала тонуть. Причем она даже не попыталась всплыть — так неподвижно и опускалась ко дну.</p><p>— Как же ты достала постоянно падать, — вздохнула её подруга, отточенным движением ныряя следом. За ещё три дня жизни на обломке с учётом съеденного фрукта Хи умудрилась упасть в воду как минимум раз пятнадцать. Причем раз восемь из них она пробовала искупаться, постоянно забывая, что теперь плавает, как топор.</p><p>Не без помощи Тиэнжел выбравшись из воды и отдышавшись, Хиенна в последний раз нервно хихикнула и замолкла.</p><p>Тиэнжел задумчиво оглядела пиратов, про себя отмечая, что какие-то они подмороженные. Всё стоят и смотрят. Ей богу, прям как в цирке.</p><p>Стоило, наверное, попросить их о помощи, но то ли Уолке переволновалась, то ли нервное напряжение последней недели взяло своё, но сказала девочка совсем не то, что стоило бы:</p><p>— Вы давайте, мотайте отсюда! Упс, не то… Не задерживайте очередь! Хм, опять не то… Леди надо переодеться — махая ручкой в презрительном жесте, провозгласила, наконец, она, выжимая край футболки и недобро косясь на свою подругу — уже вечер, значит, и высохнуть до ночи у них не получится, а это, в свою очередь, значит, что всю ночь им придётся мёрзнуть. Джео преспокойно сняла футболку и накинула на плечи валяющуюся на досках куртку. Пираты, наблюдающие за девчонками, подавились воздухом, а Хи, спиной к ним сев на край обломка, стала выжимать мокрые волосы.</p><p>Наконец, отошедшие от шока пираты решили отреагировать на ситуацию в целом и на реплики Тиэнжел в частности: с корабля раздался смех. Девочки нахмурились, пытаясь понять причину веселья. У них-то понятно, после недели посреди океана нервы сдают, а эти что смеются? Хи посмотрела на корабль сожалеющим взглядом и попыталась отползти подальше, всерьез опасаясь гнева своей подруги — темперамент у Лизы еще в том мире был не сахар.</p><p>— Ти, Тиии, давай без членовредительства? — попросила Джео, слабо надеясь на реакцию. — Это всё-таки Роджер.</p><p>— Хи, сама посуди, это же Роджер, что ему такая восьмилетка сделает? — со злорадной усмешкой на губах сладким голосом пропела Ти.</p><p>Хиенна нервно усмехнулась. Ну, восьмилетка с разрушительной силой удара (Тиэнжел в последние два дня только и делала, что уродовала сундук — она кидала в него гвозди так, что каждый втыкался в крепкую древесину минимум на сантиметр), нечеловеческой скоростью, гибкостью, ловкостью и эффектом неожиданности.</p><p>Через минуту на корабле на ногах стояли следующие умные люди: Роджер, Рейли, Шанкс и Крокус. Все остальные четырнадцать* человек были нокаутированы точными подзатыльниками. Багги досталось целых две штуки, ибо нечего было ржать. Шанкс стал единственным, кто отхватил, но выстоял. Роджер за экзекуцией следил с интересом: в его команде слабаков не водилось, а серьёзного вреда восьмилетняя пигалица нанести не могла. А Тиэнжел, в свою очередь, трезво оценивала свои силы, понимая, что ей, может, и удастся пару раз ударить Роджера, но на этом всё. Для неё всё. Король Пиратов очень силен. Поэтому жажда убийства была приглушена, точнее, вообще отсутствовала, а Ти просто методично проучила тех, кто посмел над ней смеяться. Где-то на краю её сознания промелькнула мысль, что их знакомство с Королём Пиратов началось, мягко говоря, не лучшим образом, так что ждать теперь от Роджера какой-то помощи как минимум глупо.</p><p>Гол осмотрел поле боя <i>избиения младенцев</i>. Эти девчонки, кажется, Ти и Хи, так они друг друга называли, заинтересовали его. Начать с того, что слышно их было за огромное расстояние, у одной из них — Королевская Хаки, а у второй — фрукт. Совершенно безбашенные, неожиданные, как инсульт. Судя по расстоянию, они неделю торчали здесь — посреди моря, вдали от любой суши, с неизвестным количеством воды и еды, без одежды. Два ребёнка, на Гранд Лайн, на обломках корабля, неделю, по соседству с морскими королями, при том, что одна из них не могла плавать. Нет, они определенно ему нравились. Он посмотрел на Ти, которая уже стояла на палубе не одна. <i>И когда вторая только успела натянуть обратно футболку и запрыгнуть на Оро Джексон?</i>. Гол чувствовал, что она каменно спокойна и явно не собирается драться всерьез, понимая, что сейчас ей не справиться с ними. Хи напоминала сдерживающий фактор, потому что как только она оказалась на корабле, Ти даже прекратила дурачиться. Из этих малявок можно сделать очень сильных бойцов, учитывая их нераскрытый потенциал и кучу скелетов в шкафу, необычность и явно весёлый нрав. То, что надо в команду Короля Пиратов — у них сильная воля, по глазам видно, и явно имеются мечты и цели. В этом Роджер ни секунды не сомневался. В каком-то смысле, он на мгновение увидел в них себя.</p><p>Короче, может получиться что-то интересное. В конце концов, зачем Роджеру причины, чтобы сделать что-то безумное? Правильно, причины не нужны.</p><p>— Эй, мелочь, присоединяйтесь к моей команде! — огорошил подружек и своих накама Роджер.</p><p>— ЧЕГО?! — вопль команды хоть и уступал девчачьему, но не сильно.</p><p>Со стороны Хи послышался смех. Кажется, мечты начинают сбываться, осталось только стать сильными, чтобы смочь исполнить их до конца. А учителя лучше, чем Король Пиратов, не найти во всём мире.</p><p>— Для меня честь путешествовать с Золотым Роджером! — уверенно сделала шаг вперёд Джео. — А вот насчет Ти ничего сказать не могу — она решает за себя сама. — Хи вмиг стала серьезной, на детское лицо наползла усмешка, и показалось, что девочка сильно старше, чем выглядит. В голосе можно было почувствовать сталь, спрятанную за вежливым тоном, а в глазах, черных, как уголь, — пустоту.</p><p>— Стаи для слабаков, — как истинная Леди, девочка вздёрнула свой маленький нос на недосягаемую высоту и умудрилась посмотреть на Роджера и его команду сверху вниз. На самом деле, её уже откровенно несло, а сил найти у себя тормоза уже морально не осталось. — Я отказываюсь от вашего предложения, — спрыгнув на обломок, Тиэнжел ухмыльнулась, подмигнув подруге. Что поделать, Ти строго придерживалась правила — «Жизнь — театр, а люди в нем — актёры», а играть на нервах, ооо, это одно из многих её хобби. Обе девоски были в этом талантливы, имея полный арсенал масок.</p><p>Проверка людей, с которыми они будут путешествовать продолжалась.</p><p>— У меня есть несколько незавершённых здесь дел. К тому же, этот сундук дорог мне, как память, — Тиэнжел безмятежно подмигнула Хиенне. — Требую бутылку рома, чтобы скрасить одиночество и отметить расставание.</p><p>Роджер пожал плечами и махнул рукой Шанксу. Тот принёс из трюма требуемое и бросил вниз. Ловко поймав бутылку, Ти легко отсалютовала ей и послала подруге воздушный поцелуй.</p><p>— Люблю тебя, подруга! Всегда мечтала раздеть тебя, Шанкс <i>Стоп-стоп-стоп, а как же Трафальгар?!</i>, — девочка заливисто расхохоталась.</p><p>Роджер приказал быстро трогаться отсюда, боясь за психическое состояние команды. Он не стал уговаривать Ти присоединиться. Что-то ему подсказывало, что это бесполезно, к тому же догадаться, что разделяться мелкие не собираются, Роджеру не составило труда. Такие друг друга не бросают из принципа. Корабль отплыл уже на приличное расстояние, когда Хи подошла к корме, набрала в грудь побольше воздуха <i>пираты, наученные горьким опытом, закрыли уши. Багги спрятался под лавку. Как будто это его спасет</i>….</p><p>— Харе ломаться! С кем ты там бухать будешь?! — во все горло заорала Хи. Роджер на это только хмыкнул, зная, что теперь в его команде на двух ненормальных больше.</p><p>— Ну, я уже нашла компанию, — раздался голос по правому борту. На спине немного пришибленного <i>затисканного</i> Морского короля удобно расположился уже родной кусок палубы с неизменными бочкой и сундуком. Рядом в позе лотоса восседала Ти, явно довольная собой <i>ну не при всех же с зверушкой знакомиться, не поймут ведь</i>…. Раскупоренная бутылка в её руках была на две трети пустой.</p><p>— Настоящий джентльмен никогда не откажет настоящей леди, — Ти подползла к краю палубы и погладила зверюшку по шкуре. Морской король приглушенно заурчал. Кто-то на палубе упал в обморок. Слабонервные все какие-то. Но Хиенне и Тиэнжел все пока нравились, а нервы — это наживное.</p><p>— Я решила, что перспектива раздеть тебя, детка, — Ти ткнула пальцем в Шанкса, запрыгивая на борт и балансируя руками и бутылкой, — прельщает меня больше, чем единоличные подвиги. Беги! — милосердно позволила она, швыряя бутылку в сторону. Содержимое, блеснув в последнем луче заходящего солнца, окатило с ног до головы Роджера и Рейли <i>это за «мелочь»</i>, но Ти уже убежала за Шанксом. <i>Адекватное поведение? Не, не слышали</i>. Со стороны удаляющейся к корме Тиэнжел до пиратов донеслось счастливое:</p><p>— Под скамейку от меня не спрячешься!</p><p>— Подруга, кончай развлекаться. — Раздалось с кормы, — Без меня всё выпила… — Обиженно пробурчала Хи. Шанкса надо было спасать от неадеквата Истинной Леди. А ведь Ти даже не пьяная! На палубе они выяснили, что съеденная Тиэнжел штука позволяла ей не пьянеть — ром, замешанный с водой, не вызывал у неё даже минутного головокружения.</p><p>Сёстры наконец-то нашли место, где психи — желанные гости, и нет ничего ненормального в таком поведении. Так что девочки явно собирались оторваться по полной за все проведенные с тормозами годы. Долгожданная свобода, пусть и в пиратстве, которое ненавидит весь мир. В конце концов, быть пиратом — что может быть круче?!</p><p>— Но, Джео, там было мало, а развлекаться я только начала, — хныкнула Ти, схваченная за руку на десятый круг по палубе за Шанксом. Спектакль подходил к концу.</p><p>— Настоящая Леди умеет выбирать место и время для развлечения, — покачала головой Хи. — К тому же вся развлекуха ещё впереди, это же Гранд Лайн.</p><p>— Фи, жмотина ты, Джео, — пряча улыбку, проворчала Ти.</p><p>— И вообще, хорошо бы представиться накама и капитану. Я Хиенна Джео! — Хи поставила сестру на палубу, ткнув локтем в бок.</p><p>— Тиэнжел Уолке. Хи, я жрать хочу, — повисла на сестре Ти.</p><p>— А разве Истинная Леди не должна хотеть кушать, а не жрать? — съехидничал Багги.</p><p>— Кушать я хотела сутки назад, а сейчас я и Хи хотим жрать! — угрожающе прошипела Ти, пытаясь пнуть Багги.</p><p>В этот момент Роджер впервые засомневался в адекватности принятого им решения и проклял день, когда услышал злосчастный визг.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>